


Missing You | Johnten Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, big uwu energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten misses Johnny.His stunning eyes, comforting gaze, and warm embrace.or,A strange version of the hurt/comfort AU??? I guessPlease don't kill me lmao, this is my first work
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 31





	Missing You | Johnten Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I've loved writing since I was a kid, and finally decided to go fuck it and make an AO3 account so here you go lmao

Ten laid alone on his couch, at 1:00 in the morning, missing the warmth of his boyfriend. He missed his smile, his caring was, his laugh, the fluttering feeling of love that grew in Ten's stomach whenever he saw him, he missed all of it.  
Why wasn't his boyfriend Johnny here, you ask? It's because for his job, he had to go from South Korea to France for two months. Yes, two entire months it had been since Ten had seen his boyfriend. And sadly, it would still be another half more until he could see him.  
Of course, they called, texted, Skyped, but nothing could compare to being with him in real life.  
"I miss him… I miss him so much," Ten mumbled to himself, no tears left to cry as he had already done so enough already.  
Johnny was his source of happiness, and being without him for so long had drained him eternally. He wasn't as good as he was before, mentally or physically, and his friends were beginning to worry.  
Ten sighed to himself for the nth time that night, too lost in thought to check how long he'd been there, ignoring his favorite show that was playing on the TV and sulking for what felt like an eternity.  
After a few minutes of mumbled sadness later, the doorbell rang, Ten assuming it to be the takeout food he had ordered, and he got up to go to the door and eat, finally noticing how hungry he was.  
Ten grabbed his wallet, unlocking the door to simply pay for his food and continue moping, but when he opened the door, he was met with the thing he least expected.  
There he was standing, Johnny Seo in all his glory, after two full months of being kept away from him, he was right in front of him.  
Ten took two steps back, staring at Johnny and the rainy night sky,  
"Ten? Is something wro-" Johnny was cut off mid-sentence as Ten sprinted as fast as he could, launching himself into Johnny full-force, making him drop his umbrella, the rain now drenching the two as Ten wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist and tucked his head into his neck.  
Johnny tumbled, but managed to support Ten's small body, it was clearly thinner than it had been before, and that simply fueled the guilt in Johnny's chest after leaving his boyfriend for such a long time.  
"Baby, oh my god..." Were the only words that came out of Johnny's mouth, too shocked to say anything,  
"I missed you-" Ten hiccuped, tears of both sadness and happiness spilling from his eyes "-So, so much, Johnny," he said, slipping his head further into the crook of Johnny's neck.  
"I missed you too, Ten, I missed you with my entire heart," Johnny responded, refusing to let the tears out of his eyes, his umbrella long-forgotten as the two continued to get doused in the rain.  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long," Ten sighed, lifting his head up and smashing his lips against Johnny's, and that's when Johnny finally let loose, tears falling as he embraced Ten to his full extent.  
"Let's get you inside, baby," Johnny said after they finally seperated from their kiss, out of breath,  
Ten mumbled something in agreement, Johnny carrying him inside and bringing him up to the shower.  
Ten was so tired he could barely stand, Johnny helping him and in no time the two lay in the bath together, the soothing lavender scent lulling Ten to sleep as Johnny played with his hair.  
"I love you so much, Ten, more than you could ever think of," Johnny murmured, kissing his temple lightly before carrying the two of them out of the bath, helping Ten again to get dressed.  
Johnny slipped into the covers where he left Ten after putting their clothes to dry, turning over and wrapping his arms around Ten's waist, Ten wrapping his around Johnny's neck, tucking his head into his chest.  
"Goodnight, Ten," Said Johnny,  
"Goodnight, Johnny..." Ten mumbled in return, the two slowly falling asleep together in happiness.  
After being apart for so long, the two couldn't trade the purest of gems for this moment, to finally be together again. The pair fell asleep with smiles on their faces, finally feeling whole once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short but sappy oneshot!! Kudos and comment are appreciated, and love you darlings


End file.
